Red Riding Hood Among the Wolves
by I'm Waiting For The Rain
Summary: Kanda finally notices a certain whitette after chasing him in a forest. He then decides to make him a new edition to his pack...but as his mate and the second Alpha in his pack! Once the other packs grasp this information, all Hell will break loose. A/B/O-ish dynamics, mpreg, Yullen, future lemons, adorable fluff galore.
1. The Wolf with Sky-blue Eyes

**A/N:** _ **Soooo this is being redone!**_

 _ **I think I'm slowly improving on my writing, just**_ **very slowly.**

 _ **Grammatical Errors?:**_ _**all the time because i ish not perfect**_

 _ **『**_ _ **Song: Tabi no Tochuu - Spice & Wolf. **__**』**_

 _ **Disclaimer: im a fluffy kitten**_

* * *

'' _You might write it off as a fairy tale from a book or something, but I promise this is all true. This is the story of my mother and how she fell in love with a wolf-man.'' ―Yuki, Wolf Children._

* * *

 **XXX**

The boy's heart thudded loudly within his ears, silently fearing that whatever had been chasing him for quite some time now could hear it resound off the trees―through the thick forest undergrowth. This was somewhere he did not belong. His steps were silent while the one's far behind echoed throughout the area, alerting him of the threats that lingered behind him―the threats that lurked about if he didn't continue to move. The mere thought of being captured by something he couldn't see made him more uneasy―extremely paranoid, and it made the butterflies that had died down earlier begin to flutter about within his stomach. He made it very clear that he should not stop or slow down no matter what―it was what his life depended on, heavily. Of all things it had to be _running_ , but from something he had no knowledge of. He hadn't been in the forest near his house and didn't make a habit of going into it, yet here he was. Stuck in the forest. He was originally being chased by a group of bullies who made his life a living Hell; Cross didn't make it any better, well he at least tried to act like a substitute father―he'd give him credit for that. But that wasn't what Allen had been looking for. He was searching for...something in his life. The more he ran, the more terrified he became―terrified of the truth and what was to come in the next few minutes. He began to take in deep breaths, but they didn't help him as he tumbled to the ground all thanks to the large roots of a tree that stood tall and proud nearby―an oak or a large cherry blossom tree that hadn't bloomed in years. He couldn't tell much now that it was full of just green leaves that ever so slowly began to turn a bright yellow. Now that he had fallen, fear began to settle within his heart, his eyes wide and quickly filling with tears. His hair was a complete mess, free from the bright blue ribbon he'd put in it that morning. His hair was pretty lengthy in the back while the front was short. His heart rate soared out the window and through to the heavens. He'd need all the strength he could muster up now more than ever.

Attempting to dig his fingers into the dry soil underneath him in order to haul himself up―something that would take lots of energy in doing, his palms became extremely sweaty which was evident by the way the soil clung to his hands and fingers. As the sounds became louder, alerting him of the oncoming possibility of his imminent death, he shoved himself from the ground and continued to dash the same direction he'd been taking for quite some time now. Straight ahead, don't look back. He gulped in air, his paranoia sinking in―full capacity alongside his fear. The possibility that he would die _tonight_ and no one would know about it other than Cross. No one would take notice of it because he wasn't as noticeable as anyone else―people claimed that he was cursed; so, he believed them. They thought he was disgusting; he believed them. The people accused him of many things―things he denied in his head, but didn't dare say aloud since he knew they would turn on him in an instant―they'd burn it into his memory. Physically and mentally. People everywhere he went were rude and unfair. They didn't take his miserable life into mind. No one did. No one knew of the painful things that happened in his past or how he was trying to cope with it―the scars on his wrists burned and began to bleed through the thin, silk-like cloth that he'd wrapped them up with. They throbbed as he continued running through the forest, hoping to outrun whatever was chasing him silently knowing that this would be the end of him. His wrists and arms were covered in scars―scars that he'd given himself over the years. They were his coping mechanism. He'd learned to cope with the pain he'd been feeling by slicing himself open―harming himself. Maybe this was karma coming to smack him in the face. Who knew? Only the things following him knew.

The whitette panted loudly, his breath coming out in wheezes while sprinting through the unknown area. He definitely did not know anything about the forest near his house. He'd never even stepped in it, curious as to what lurked within the shadows beyond. Now he knew that it was a terrible choice. One that he would come to regret later on in life, but would accept the fact that it happened. Allen's legs, lungs, and arms all cried out in a burning protest with every step he continued to take―he was nowhere near the edge of the forest. Deep down in the optimistic side of him he knew he could make it out if he continued running, looked straight ahead and didn't look back or look at anything else other than straight ahead, but within his mind, he knew he would not make it. That thought made his heart throb violently in protest against his mind's thoughts. It felt like something icy―shard-like had been aimed at his heart and was shoved through his chest without a moment of hesitation. He continued running even when he stumbled over many things―it didn't stop him from trying to escape with his life, his body intact. One moment, he was filled with adrenaline and the next he was barely able to keep himself running for his life. He could barely see now that tears slowly fell down his face; he began to rapidly blink his tears away, some slid down his face while others dried. Before he knew it it was too late for him to do anything or to register what had happened in the last few seconds.

He tripped, again.

He fell to the ground with a grunt of pain, now on the cold, hard ground again, Allen's breathing turned into loud gasps that he tried to control, but was making no progress in doing so. His brain didn't―no, couldn't register the fact that the sounds he heard behind him had ceased which threw him into a panic attack―something he didn't want happening―especially since he was _alone_ in the woods near his house. Allen's mind began bringing up different scenarios of what could and would probably happen in the next seconds―what his life depended on now was his head. He needed to think, but through all the horrible outcomes, he couldn't think of something to do. He was cornered like a sheep while the wolf went in for the kill. Silver eyes went as wide as they could as he dug his fingers into the soil for comfort. He felt like he could feel the soil actually back away from his touch but didn't acknowledge it. He just wanted to continue living! Why did something like this have to happen to _him?_ His arms burned the most with fresh wounds wrapped with clean―once clean―gauze. They were stained scarlet―large droplets, small pools of blood formed like flowers blooming on the soft gauze as he took in a fistful of the Earth. The plan to calm himself flew out the window. Now he was stuck in the middle of a large forest, with animals that would rather eat him than spare his life. Nature didn't care for humans―it enjoyed watching them get hurt was more like it. Allen slowly came out of his panic attack―still in it―he looked up to see a set of beautiful, blazing, yet cold, sky-blue eyes staring back at him, slowly nearing him. Hilarious, it was, especially when he hadn't heard the sounds of rustling coming from where whatever had been following him had come from. He knew that whatever it was it could definitely sense, smell, or see the fear within his eyes―within himself. He seemed to be mesmerized by those eyes―he just couldn't look away from them. They seemed to tell a story―a sad story―one full of ice―loneliness like the person had been searching for something most of their life―for...color. Before the whitette knew it, those eyes shifted into a pair of human eyes. The moon did not have enough light to shine upon the person standing just across from him―in fact, the moon was a blood-red color. That was when most of the people would stay inside and actually _listen_ , but not everyone would stay inside their houses during those days―the blood-red moon was the one to look out for―the full moon was fine, but blood-red mean more shadows lurking within the dark.

He attempted to leave again, to try and continue outrunning the person again when he was tackled to the ground. Allen turned to see where the bright blue eyes had moved on to only to notice that they were now above him, making fear settle within his stomach which felt like lead alongside his legs and arms―his whole body felt like a block of silver or gold that one could not carry. He stared up at those blue eyes, almost listlessly other than the fact that his emotions were now out of whack. He thought of other ways to escape knowing that it was impossible to outrun something he had no knowledge of at the moment, he would continue doing so until he died. He would fight for his life―his last breaths. If these moments were his last, that is. The light within those blue eyes swirled around in his eyes, the light of life occupying those beautiful eyes that stared down at him. He'd never seen a pair of eyes like these...not that he could remember. The pair of blue eyes illuminated the air―the darkness surrounding them, making them look like blazing ice, blue fire or even better―blue _Hellfire_. He became so entranced by the color of those eyes to the point of not noticing his surroundings a bit better than he should have. He immediately began squirming underneath the now impatient figure. Allen even resorted to biting and lashing out at the figure that seemed to stay put―not budging from it's spot above him. This person stood between him living―if this person wanted to kill him why hadn't they done it earlier?

Slammed to the ground again. Useless. Tears sprung to his eyes, threatening to slide down his face if he blinked. He made several attempts in blinking them away, but that didn't do much for him or the throbbing that spread throughout his body―his arms were the worst as they soaked through the pure white fabric of the gauze. He should've used a thicker fabric―something people wouldn't see through. He shouldn't have even worn a short-sleeved shirt. He should have went along with wearing a long one like he usually did. He choked on his own sobs while the person above continued staring down, occasionally blinking, not moving from their place as if they were rooted down to it like a tree. The person didn't even bother making a sound even when he decided to bite the person again. Nothing. What scared him even more was the fact that the person above him wasn't saying anything. Just _watching_ like they were curious about him or wanted to study him more before taking off into the bushes nearby. His breaths came in shallow―too shallow and his heart pounded in his ears and throughout the rest of his body like a drum or warning bell―like the ones that were sounding in his head at the moment. Allen didn't know if he'd make it out alive or not. His life depended on how much mercy the person pinning him down was willing to show him. His arms were above his head, held down by one hand while the other person's hand traveled down to Allen's face―the left side. It took him awhile to register what was happening. The person was touching the left side of his face―they were touching his scar―his cursed face! No one was _that_ bold enough to touch it. He sucked in a shaky breath, before trying to squirm out of the person's grasp. His tears came more quickly now, his breath was more labored than before.

''N-no...don't touch my face…'' The whitette sobbed out. He bit down on his lip to prevent anymore sobs from ripping from his throat and into the cool summer air. This person definitely did not know how to keep their hands to themselves. Talk about personal space!

Curious, the person's eyes flashed with mischief, but turned listless when a set of vocals cut through the night air. They were howls―not far from here either. Allen realized that he was now thrown into a bunch of _wolves!_ More like werewolves! He swore his heart wouldn't be able to take the fact that a group of werewolves were hunting him and that he might not make it out alive. It was a little too much for him to take in all at once. His eyes went wide once again. Wide like the moon within the sky above―full of stars and their dust. The person above hims' figure came a bit more into view, but all he could still see was the person's now bored looking, blue eyes staring back into his stardust silver ones; the boy's breath caught in his throat. The werewolves howled again, a lot closer this time, but one howled after the other, out of sync. The person above flicked an ear―wait an ear! Since when did humans have ears atop their heads? The sounds of rustling retreated back into the forest soon accompanied by the sounds of yelling, screaming, and cries of help sounding from possibly the people who had chased him into the forest. They deserved to be punished, but Allen was ready to take off. He was ready to wake up from whatever weird dream he was making up in his stupid head now. All he needed to do was pinch himself and he'd wake up, screaming, and full of sweat. Cross would probably burst into the room, thinking he flew into another panic attack or something in the middle of the night. But no, this wasn't a dream this was real life. And he was fucked.

''So, what's your name?" The person above him spoke, their voice made him relax a bit, but not too much or he'd fall into this person's trap. He knew there had to be something weird going on at the moment, he just couldn't put his finger on it. The hint of a smirk lingered in the person's voice when they continued on speaking. Those blue eyes went from bored to curiously mischievous in three seconds tops. ''Don't freak out, okay? I'm not going to hurt you or anything...I―just―'' the person sighed, ''―no, no, no. You're okay. C'mon don't cry again. Shit. You're crying.''

Allen's tears streamed down his face, making his cheeks turn a bright pink color while his ears burned a bright red―an apple-red. He hiccuped a few times, and the other times he'd swallow them down. He was completely broken now. It was official. He was shit and he knew it.

''Crap, uh―what's your name?" The person asked again, a little rushed and panicky from Allen's actions.

''I was told to never acknowledge strangers…!'' He breathed out, even as he cried he still did what he could to try and escape. The person instinctively got a better hold on the whitette's pale, bloody arms and pinned them more firmly above his head with a slight smirk gracing his features. It seemed to the whitette that the blue-eyed person was having fun teasing him.

''What's your _name?_ '' The person put more emphasis on the word, eyes slightly narrowing in the moonlight. Luckily, they were both in a small clearing, but not enough moonlight shone down onto the two of them.

He knew that struggling was useless, but continued wriggling about, gasping for air as he made his answer clear with a small sigh, ''I-I'll tell you my name if you answer a question I have for you. I find it very suspicious that people, other than myself and the people that were behind me, are here in these woods with ears and tails and are running around howling at the bloody moon up there,'' He screamed; he slammed the back of his head into the ground as a throaty groan made itself up his throat as if he had wanted to continue crying―he feared crying in front of someone else―especially if he knew that person or didn't know that person. He silently wondered how he even got to this point. Being hunted down by a bunch of werewolves in a forest that _no one_ would dare set foot within unless they wished to die by nature. Even he couldn't bring himself to step into the forest. Those eyes continued burning into him as if they could see his soul in it's truest form, which made him shiver at the thought of being in the same position with a wild animal instead. The sounds of skirting alerted Allen and the person above who seemed to lean into Allen's body heat―well whatever heat he had left. It seemed like they were trying to comfort him since he'd had a small mental breakdown just minutes ago.

A hyperactive voice sounded from the two new figures standing just a few feet away in the shadows, just out of the moon's light. ''So you got him, eh, Yu?"

A long, low, growl sounded from the person above him. The person didn't bother moving an inch or any part of his body for that matter. Those blue eyes rolled, already petulant. Allen almost completely froze up when the person whipped around with blazing eyes, almost snarling at the other's sugar-coated voice. ''Don't call me that you idiot! God, you're annoying as shit! You're such a damn rabbit―you know what? Stay away from him or else I'll rip your balls off so you can't fuck or pair up with anyone, horny rabbit!'' The male atop Allen growled, ears twitching violently in the process he added, ''I should have cornered him in school or done it after school instead. Then I wouldn't have had to call you two idiots up so you could sidetrack by playing puppy with the group of squealing school girls back there. You two and the rest of the pack are all a pain in my ass! Ever since last year―especially the rabbit with certain topics,'' he partially mumbled the last part then turned his attention to the white haired boy underneath him. The whitette on the other hand was looking in the other direction, eyes flicking all around the area but never landing on those mesmerizing blue eyes that longed for him to. But with another flick on the male's ear, the other two vanished into the bushes without so much as a glance back. More interested in him, the male atop Allen straddled him, gaining a healthy blush from the whitette. Other than the fact that he was still bleeding out from his arms, the figure above him seemed to smirk triumphantly at him in the moonlight. He had found the newest addition for his pack: An Omega.

The male atop Allen ground his hips into his, leaned down and bit Allen's neck lightly, teeth grazing against his pale skin, then at last moved to the boy's shoulder which he also bit, pressing his body against the smaller underneath him to comfort it in an attempt to lessen the oncoming pain he would be feeling as the male atop sank his teeth into the soft flesh on his shoulder, harder, deeper than the first. A moan that laced itself with a weak whimper rose from Allen's throat, arms now free, he pressed them against the other's chest for comfort, stardust eyes now glazed over with lust swimming within them and the tears that had formed on the sides of his eyes. The whitette's expressions made the other want to continue violating his neck even more now that he knew it was one of his sensitive spots. Allen's breaths turned into pants which mingled with the cool summer air. They both wanted _more_ , yet Allen knew he wouldn't―shouldn't be wanting something he barely knew from someone who seemed to want to continue messing around with the newest addition to his pack some more, however, they couldn't continue there in the middle of the forest without the protection of his pack―especially when the male atop the whitette knew something horrible could happen. Allen began to slip off into sleep due to the exhaustion, bleeding out, having a panic attack, being chased, bit, and practically molested by someone he didn't even know! Now returning, the two figures that were there before that fled not long ago stood behind the couple on the ground. The one on top whipped around, peeling himself from the other―something he found hard to do, mostly because of what he threw the other into and thanks to the throbbing of his heart―that now slept on the ground. The male thought that the other looked like an angel that had fallen from heaven and straight into the depths of Hell. Blue eyes flicked over to two sets of bright eyes. One pair was emerald, twinkling with curiosity, mischief, and energy while the other―a pair of violet ones shined with sympathy. Luckily, they dealt with the other teenagers before proceeding with their plan otherwise they would have complicated things even more.

''We should take him back with us and to the pack immediately. Your father will want to know about this―'' The emerald pair started, eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

''No,'' it came out firm and full of boredom. ''I'll take him to my apartment instead.''

''But―''

''You'll be lucky if there aren't any patrols around looking for us. I was supposed to be at the gathering, but I'm not. I was forced into rushing him into this. It's something that's supposed to take time,'' blue eyes blazed to life. ''You two will attend the gathering in my place. No buts,'' the blue-eyed male leaned down to scoop up the whitette lying in the grass. He slipped his arm under the boy's legs and his other under the other's back before drawing the teen into his chest in a protective manner.

That cheerful voice sounded once again, ''Yu~! You can't just have us attend gatherings all the time now that you're the top―Alpha of the pack. You're going to have to go by yourself or with your mate―when you choose one. Wait! Don't tell me you―''

''Shut up, Usagi!'' Blue eyes flared angrily. The Omega in his arms was nowhere near waking up now so they could practically make as much noise they wanted to, but the male wasn't willing to play any of the emerald-eyed werewolf's games. He'd been chasing the other around most of his life and the other had a habit of getting overly excited―mostly over simple or stupid things which made the other wonder what the Hell was going on in his head, but no one would ever question that out loud.

Purple eyes flashed, staring at the whitette in the Alpha's arms then flicking over to emerald eyes with a disapproving look on her face. She knew that the other should be taking their situation seriously, but didn't physically scold him for his actions. She hadn't even scolded the other for his rash actions or for practically molesting the whitette after they'd wandered off to deal with the group of kids that followed after them, curious as to what they were doing. Hence why they took on their wolf forms in order to scare them off―the male standing next to her on the other hand wanted to fool around with the teenagers some more and even gave chase, but stopped when she called him back.

The male with blue eyes vanished within seconds, leaving both other pack members in their places to think about what they'd just done that night.

 **XXX**

 _ **A/N: bruh i was so pumped and into it this time omfg this looks better than my original chapter for this story shoot me pls**_

 _ **I'll try working on the other chapters after this. I've got my Wolf Hierarchy stuff and I'm ready. The only thing that's standing in my way is school work, reading, other stories, and sleeping.**_

 _ **Leave a review if you want more!**_


	2. Awakening

**A/N:** _ **Here's the second! I didn't plan on uploading it until I finished the third, but eh. I'm kinda running out of energy tbh. All of my stories plots are a jumble.**_

 _ **Grammatical Errors?: BECAUSE EVERYONE MAKEs MISTAKES.**_

 _ **『**_ _ **Song: Watashi He - Lollia.**_ _ **』**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own -Man, ye I do.**_

* * *

'' _Mother said that when I was cranky, I would turn into a wolf―which was all the time!'' ―Yuki, Wolf Children._

* * *

 **XXX**

Silent near the door, vibrant sky-blue eyes blazed with the essence of life swirling around in them. The male at the door crossed his arms over his chest, watching the occasional rise and fall of Allen's chest as he breathed in and out. The boy hadn't woken up over the past two days he'd been staying at the blue-eyed male's and it made him worry about the other's well-being―mostly because the whitette was a new addition to the group―one of the Omegas. The reasons why Omegas were rare within packs is mostly due to the fact that it's the lowest ranking member of the pack―lower than pups. Omegas are the weakest of the pack, but they learn from the pack as they age. They're the last to eat, submissive to the other members in the pack, and could or can be impregnated―especially if they're male―something that was rare on its own. Most Omegas get so sick of being picked on in the pack that they leave and the rank of Omega vanishes for quite sometime, but another Omega would need to be picked as soon as possible in order to keep the pack functioning. When changing into an Omega―like Allen was―one had to be careful throughout the whole process and watch out for any type of signs. If something went wrong, there went another life down the drain. It's dangerous for one to become an Omega due to the amount of things going on with the body―the amount of hormones that flood the person constantly over the next few days, after being bit of course. He continued to wonder if the other would be able to pull through so that he could meet the rest of the pack and possibly the other packs. That was only _if_ he survived. A huge if, it was.

The blue-eyed figure relaxed, letting out a sigh, eyes closing momentarily before opening once again to see the figure on the bed curl up into a ball on his side, pulling the blankets over himself before quickly switching positions. He was sure the other disliked sleeping on his back for two whole days without much movement while unconscious. The whitette flopped onto his stomach, groaning in pain while doing so. He planted his face into the pillow his head had been resting on for the last two days. The whitette felt warmer than he originally did and it bothered him, yet he didn't complain about it. It made him feel quite uncomfortable though. He raised his head, eyes still halfway opened, to get a good look at the male standing in the doorway, smirking. Neither of them said anything, just stared at each other until Allen rolled over, groaning at the pain that shot through his lower abdomen and from his lower back, and up from there. The figure in the doorway moved slowly―as to not startle the other―over to the bed, sitting in the chair that he'd planted there earlier when he brought the other in, sat next to the bed to examine the flushed Omega who looked very irritated with him already. He watched as the other rolled over, now facing him, his arms wrapped around his abdomen like it was about to burst. His body heat was killing him―slowly. He could see it in the other's liquid silver eyes that shimmered in the moonlight. Allen's eyes filled with tears, none slid out from the rims of them though. They just lingered there. Waiting, patiently for their chance. The boy's breath became a bit more labored after a few more seconds. He looked directly into the other's flaming blue eyes before speaking. His voice sounded unsure, full of pain, and practically asking to be put out of his misery, yet he still wanted the questions that swam through his mind to be answered―directly this time instead of the other conveniently dodging them constantly. He must've been hiding something if he wasn't answering the whitette's questions that night.

''What's your name?"

''Kanda,'' replied the bluenette, eyes flicking to the arms which were protectively wrapped around the whitette's stomach. ''Are you going to remove your arms so I can examine you or not?" He lifted an eyebrow in a questioning look.

Allen did just that, a lot more curious about his surroundings and the male that was about to probe around his stomach, he wanted to get up and explore―wanted to ask the other many more questions, but that would have to wait for another day―the exploring part, that is. Allen knew the only way he could try weaseling his way out of this mess now was by asking the other as many questions as possible, obtaining answers as frequently as possible; he would even go to extreme lengths as to get the answers that were laid out in front of his face, invisible to his sight. He could feel his exhaustion from the day before. It tugged at him like two dogs fighting over a scrap of meat. It weighed him down and rubbed its victory in his face. It made him feel heavy once again―like he had that day before conveniently passing out on the ground in front of the group of werewolves. His heart throbbed violently within his chest as if to say that he was still alive―for now.

Whatever Kanda and his group of werewolves were planning, it was probably something serious since they went through all that trouble to get to him. His eyes widened for a second before returning to the sleepy look he had on his face, way too tired to fight off the heaviness that threatened to plunge him into another long, stiff sleep. He was way too tired to continue fighting with whatever was now happening to his life. He had to continue reminding himself that it was a good sign that he was still alive and not dead or eaten alive by something unfamiliar―other than Kanda's group. ''Where am I?"

''My place,'' Kanda answered. The bluenette's hands slid up the shirt that the whitette was currently wearing―now a gray t-shirt since Allen's previous one was ripped and filthy due to all that running―he would never have run that much in his life―it was far too much for a human―especially if that person's personality was centered around being submissive towards others―something that made them Omega-worthy. Allen thought he'd die from all that running, the adrenaline rush, and his panic attack. Kanda now prodding and feeling around for anything unusual watched for signs of distress―his eyes flicked from the boy to his hands that worked around the other's rather flat stomach. Almost done, he was about to relieve the other of his extra day of bed rest when he gained a few grunts and painful looks from the whitette―nothing serious until he went downward: his lower abdomen. Kanda pressed his thumb against the flesh just a few inches away from the whitette's v-line, making him groan and grip the sheets, hands taking in fistfuls of the pure white and cream colored sheets which made the blankets that were piled on the bed shift. ''Does this hurt or feel weird?" Although Kanda knew the answer, he wanted to hear the other say it for himself―he wanted to be sure the other would admit to being in pain rather than enduring it any longer. He could practically read the smaller male like a book, and was sure he wouldn't like it if he read him aloud.

''Both― _ah!_ '' The whitette flinched in his spot, a small whimper ran up his throat, escaping his mouth.

Submissive. _Very_ submissive.

Kanda's intuition about the whitette was right, he'd make a perfect Omega―too _perfect_.

''Shit. You might be bloated for a while due to the physical changes your body is undergoing. I feel like you should sleep for a bit longer before doing any physical activity. You're still pretty tired from all that running and all the excitement,'' the bluenette cleared his throat, eyes flicking to the boy's exposed stomach. ''Other than that, you need a shower.''

At that, Allen's face turned a bright red―his face flushed even more than he thought possible. He felt like his face was on fire. He knew what the other meant by excitement and he wanted to smack―or argue with the other for being too perverted the night before, he just didn't have enough strength to do so. He didn't want to put up with arguing with the other, knowing it was pretty much useless anyway―the other looked to be stubborn. ''What's going on with my body?"

''Your insides are making space for a uterus. I'll explain it later, just don't freak out or anything. I'm sure you can get up tomorrow without a problem―you probably can now. I'll be watching over you for awhile though. I'm not allowing you anywhere outside until I know you'll survive. Some would die within just a few days of turning―mostly since Omegas can carry their own young,'' Kanda's fingers brushed against the pale, swollen flesh of Allen's lower stomach. His eyes filled with worry for a second before vanishing without a trace.

''Great. I'm a complete freak now!'' Allen growled aloud, withdrawing from Kanda's comforting gesture, he moved to the other side of the bed, glad it was twice the size of a regular bed so he could get away from the other. The whitette let out a sigh, curling up on the right side of the bed, away from the bluenette sitting on the other side with his blue eyes still blazing. They blazed like they had the other night, seemingly a bit duller than when he first saw them, yet they still mesmerized him to the point of not being able to look away. He just didn't want to believe what he was hearing now that he was waking up―in someone else's bed! Someone he barely knew. He already had to deal with a horrible life as it was so why make it harder for him to survive―now being an Omega would only make things worse from now on. ''A-aren't Omegas below all the other pack members? Why me? My life is horrible as it is. You're not helping by throwing me into some supernatural shit where I take the bottom rank.''

''Yes, Omegas are on the bottom. They eat last when the hunters return to the pack, they get picked on the most out of everyone else, and they are able to carry their own children―well, the males that is. Only Alphas are able to breed with them―some Betas are an exception to the rule which is mostly because they're second in command in the pack―it is rare for a Beta to breed or pair with an Omega. I haven't seen it happen yet though,'' Kanda stood up and left the room, feet sounding on the wooden floor in the hall as he moved to the bathroom that was directly across from his room. He grabbed a handheld mirror then retreated back into the bedroom where Allen laid. He'd moved since the other left―into the center of the bed to continue observing what the other was about to do next. Kanda crawled onto the bed, mirror in his left hand, sat down, then flashed the mirror in the whitette's face, showing off the new snow-white ears that sat atop his head which made those silver eyes of his go wide.

''I have ears―''

''And a tail. You have human form, the in between form, and the full fledged wolf form. I will allow you to have ears and a tail as long as I am around. No one else should be able to see your ears so you'll need to hide them. You can't take on your wolf form yet because of how weak you are. You're lucky to have access to your in between form. This is the quickest I've seen someone access it. I think you tapped into it yesterday, but I wasn't paying much attention. I have pack-related things to deal with―especially now that my father can't wait to meet you and because you're the new Omega of the group. We're a pretty small pack, but we're tough to get rid of. It's not easy,'' he put the mirror away on the nightstand and pulled Allen into his lap, the whitette leaned into him for support. Kanda tugged at the adorably fluffy ears atop Allen's head. He stroked the inside of Allen's ear which earned him a soft purr that erupted from the boy's throat. The bluenette watched as those liquid silver eyes slowly closed, eyelashes fluttering in the process. ''You should take a shower, Moyashi. It'll do you some good. Unless you want me to join you.''

''Hnnn. I dun wanna…'' The whitette snuggled into the bluenette, his face pressed against the other's chest as he settled down in the male's lap, letting out an exhausted sigh. He slowly began to drift off into sleep like a cat rolling around in a patch of grass out under the bright, warm, comforting sunlight. A satisfied, fat cat.

Not used to this, Kanda sweat dropped violently, but allowed the other to snuggle and press against him for comfort. He'd need lots of comfort in the days to come, yet he ignored the other's actions and spoke with a firmness in his voice―with authority that made the other flinch away, eyes wide before remembering not to give in. ''Moyashi…''

Allen let out a groan, sliding from the blankets and sheets that clung to him as if to say 'stay. Ignore him'. The whitette shuffled out into the hall, to the bathroom where he removed his shirt and flung it at the other male in the room, pouting.

''Don't make that face,'' Kanda scolded.

''I'm dying on the inside and you're making me get up. You could've at least carried me,'' the whitette removed the rest of his clothes, stepping into the shower. He stretched out in the tub then curled up as if he could try getting sleep without possibly drowning himself. Kanda followed him into the bathroom, kneeling down on the side, he turned the water on―hot enough to help the muscles in the other's stomach relax, but not hot enough to scald him and leave terribly, unwanted scorch markings.

''You're just bloated. Think of it as a female on her period.''

''That analogy doesn't help at all,'' groaned the other, rolling onto his other side so he was now facing the other. He stared into those blue eyes of his, sparkling with mischief and curiosity―like he didn't expect this from the other. ''Why did you choose me to be an Omega in your pack?" He asked, eyes slowly closing as the water began to fill the tub. It sloshed and splashed onto his pale skin, turning it into a bright red; his face became more flushed than it originally was. He forgot about the immense pain he was in and embarrassed the warm flow of water that planned to keep him warm for some time.

''Fine,'' Kanda huffed, dodging the question Allen had asked. ''Think of it as being fat.''

''That's just rude, okay―how could anyone live with you when you have _that_ type of attitude?" Allen opened his left eye to peek at the other. He'd closed his eyes earlier taking in the warmth the water had to offer him―until he got out of the tub, that is. He partially didn't want to leave the water now that he felt a lot better than he was lying in that bed, practically dying. The pain had lessened and the whitette was slowly lulled to sleep by the rhythmic lapping of the waves and the warmth that surrounded him. He pretty much forgot that Kanda was still kneeling down just in front of him, observing him without saying anything else.

With a bottle in hand, the bluenette squeezed the contents onto the whitette's pale flesh, watching him squeal and attempt to twist his body so he could splash water or smack the said male, but failed terribly. The cool liquid was blue and smelled of jasmine with a hit of lavender and another scent he couldn't pinpoint.

''Clean yourself,'' Kanda grunted, standing up to leave and grab another towel from the dryer. He knew the other would want to be warm, but not as warm as he was when he awoke―warm enough to continue on with his resting, yet not warm enough to make him wake up constantly. ''You smell better.'' He told the other, grinning, stepping out of the bathroom while Allen's eyes snapped open at his insult. The whitette began scrubbing himself while the bluenette moved to the kitchen, listening for the dryer to come to a stop so that he could fling the towel at the other. Maybe then he could get some of his own sleep! Kanda rubbed his face, then raked his fingers through his hair. His exhaustion was present on his features, making him look even more irritated than ever.

Allen on the other hand began cleaning himself with the rest of the body wash Kanda left him with as quickly as possible so he would have more time to take a nap in the water, wanting to drown in it's warmth. He dunked his head into the water and scrubbed at his face before doing it again then removing the water from his face. The younger male finished as soon as he could, stretched, then laid out in the tub in an attempt to continue sleeping which was ruined when Kanda walked in, holding a dark blue towel in his hands for the other.

''Let's go. You need to rest―not in the tub,'' Kanda said, watching as the other let out a loud groan, put his hands in the water and pushed himself up, snatching the towel from the other quickly before wrapping it around his small body, blushing madly. ''It's not like I don't have a dick either, Moyashi.''

More blushing followed after.

''You're actually pretty cute when you're a blushing mess. When you're either angry, confused, vulnerable. I'd have to think you're more cute when you're sleeping. I do hope you know that you like cuddling,'' the bluenette smirked, knowing that the other would probably freak out now that he was being hit on by someone he barely knew.

''Er―I would like some fresh clothes,'' Allen said, ears burning a bright red. A small yawn slid from his mouth, causing his eyes to water. He ignored the other's comment about his sleeping habits.

Kanda walked out of the bathroom, and into his room with Allen who was desperately clutching at the towel as if the other would yank it from him. The older male continued smirking at the other's behavior―even when he handed him a pair of clothes the younger had made an attempt in getting Kanda to leave the room, but the male refused to do so, claiming that Allen would possibly hurt himself due to how incompetent the bluenette thought he looked at the moment―if Allen was like this all the time, Kanda knew he made no mistake in choosing the whitette as his pack's Omega; something that made him want to celebrate by skinning Lavi alive. He returned his attention back to the flushed whitette standing in front of him, still holding onto the towel as if it were a life reserve. The clothes he was given were placed on the bed. Silence was their only friend until the bashful whitette spoke up, silver eyes shining with a tad of determination hidden within them.

''Um, can you like...give me some space―er, I don't need s-someone babysitting me…'' Allen's ears throbbed a bright red; they poked out from behind the, still soaked, pure white strands that framed his face. He continued staring down at the ground, fidgeting nervously in his place; his heart rate increased with each passing second―just as it had when he was being chased, first, by classmates then by Kanda and his pack members; the two he met briefly seemed quite nice from what he could tell, but he didn't know much about them other than the fact that the one with the lone emerald eye was the most energetic out of the group. It made him wonder how someone like Kanda could withstand someone so _happy_.

''This is my room and I'm also male―I'm just not able to carry my own young like a certain someone. I'm not an Omega―I am an Alpha,'' Kanda stated, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew that all of the recent events surrounding Allen would confuse him and make him more insecure and uncertain, but Kanda just wanted the other to be strong for when he officially entered the group as the lowest ranking member who would mostly get picked on―something he would make sure wouldn't happen because he found the whitette quite interesting rather than boring or dull like most Omegas―they'd usually give in quickly, but Allen was different than them. He just knew deep down that he was. ''Or I could strip you myself.'' He offered, a sinister aura washed over Kanda, making Allen squeak and back away, knuckles now white from clinging to the towel tightly―as tightly as he could.

Allen saw the mischievous glint in Kanda's eyes and saw this as the moment where he should back away. His blush darkened in shade, quickly turning from a bright pink to a flaming red. He could practically hear the blood rushing through his ears like the pounding of a waterfall or like the sound of rushing water with strong currents. A pout formed on the whitette's face, ''F-fine. If you won't go out can you please turn around? I-I don't feel comfortable with someone wa-tching me put on clothes…''

Kanda let out a huff, rolling his eyes dramatically as if he were going to die and turned around. He ran his fingers through his bangs while the whitette dropped the towel and began to quickly dress himself, not trusting the bluenette standing not that far away from him. Kanda, bored out of his mind glanced at the other out of the corner of his eye, almost choked on his own saliva when he caught an eyeful of Allen's butt, causing the other to grab the nearest object―a book― and chuck it at the other as he slipped on the pair of boxers he was given along with the set of royal blue sweatpants he was given; the shirt that he had yet to put on was white and silky, yet a bit see through. The book that had been thrown was thick―around six hundred pages long―sailed through the air to slam into the bluenette's face with so much force his nose was gushing blood.

''You're a pervert. If you want to stare at someone please go stare at a _female_ instead of a male. It's very uncomfortable,'' Allen huffed, placing his hands on his hips. His eyes shimmered with more uncertainty as he began to scold the other. ''At this rate I won't have any innocence left.'' He pouted childishly.

The Alpha put a hand to his nose to see how much damage had been done to his nose―luckily it hadn't broken or anything. He'd just been smacked in the face with a book by a small bean sprout―an Omega―with an impressive amount of force that shocked the other, but temporarily. Blue eyes flashed with curiosity. He kept a hand over his bleeding nose, knowing he'd have to take care of it later. ''You are an idiot. You're lucky you didn't break my nose!'' He huffed, already tired from what had happened so far and their day was only beginning.

''Well you shouldn't be such a peeping tom!'' Allen's face burned even brighter.

''Shut up, sprout!''

''Arse!''

''Shouta!''

''Girly-haired samurai wanna-be!''

''Fuck you!'' Frustrated and forgetting about his nose he pounced on the other who squealed and moved to the side as if to dodge the other, but Kanda knew he'd try escaping by slipping through him because of how tall he was; Allen was short, making it easier for him to slip from things. Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen's waist, earning a loud shriek and a fit of giggles afterwards. The whitette's eyes went wide when Kanda's fingers brushed against his stomach, causing him to let out loud laughs. Within seconds he was practically sobbing with laughter. Kanda pulled the whitette in closer to him―glad that his nose had begun to stop bleeding; the throbbing had also stopped―fingers continuing to brush against the whitette's pale skin. A sinister grin spread across Kanda's face. He now knew where the other's sensitive spot was (other than his neck and ears).

''OHMYGODNO― _FFFT_ …!'' Allen sobbed, tears already spilling from his eyes.

''Give in already.''

''Never! I― _gah!_ '' Laughter filled the room―pure laughter that made Kanda smile. The whitette's laughter reminded him of bells or wind chimes, but that was all until Allen tensed up at the other sound that came from his mouth. He placed his hands over his mouth, a fit of giggles threatened to break through the silence.

''Did you just _snort_?"

''N-no. You're mistaken! I did nothing of the―'' Before Allen could continue, Kand went back to tickling the other's bare skin, fingers rubbing against the pale flesh that was a bright pink, ''― _OHMYGODWHY._ '' Allen screeched while trying to fight off the laughter that bubbled from inside.

''You just snorted. Admit it! Accept your fate!'' Kanda grinned, holding on to the thrashing Allen in his arms. He was sure he'd get smacked or elbowed somewhere; he didn't care though. This was definitely worth it―especially if it meant his nose would actually break this time.

''I-I-I yield!'' Allen gasped out almost silently, but loud enough for the other to hear, yet Kanda ignored it and asked what the whitette had said. ''I YIELD! GODHELP,'' he screeched, a sobbing wreck of laughter. Tears streamed down the sides of his face.

Kanda let go and watched as the other flopped back against him, panting heavily, gasping greedily for air―something he was thankful to have at a moment like this. The Alpha watched as the Omega lifted himself from the other in order to grab at the shirt that still sat on the bed. He flopped back down on Kanda's lap and slid the shirt on, still trying to breathe. A shiver ran down the whitette's spine while the bluenette rested his chin, momentarily, atop Allen's head of white hair.

''We should fix your nose or you'll get my hair dirty with your blood,'' Allen said, turning his whole body around so that he was now facing Kanda, legs partially secured around the bluenette's waist while Kanda's supported Allen's back.

''I'm not dying,'' Kanda grunted. ''We need to eat―mostly you because your stomach has been eating itself for the past few days you've been resting. After that you should go and get more rest.''

''Carry me to the kitchen then.''

''Hell no!'' Kanda nipped at Allen's nose, watching the other's cheeks fill with air in disappointment. ''You've got legs so you can walk,'' he sighed, standing up and practically yanking the other to his feet with him. ''Your stomach is surprisingly loud. Have you eaten anything in the past few days? Before my pack jumped you, I mean.''

''No. People usually steal my lunch or throw it in the trash right when I sit down,'' he tugged gently on the black long sleeved shirt the other was wearing. ''What are you going to make?"

''Hn,'' the other looked into―or tried to look into the whitette's eyes, but was disappointed when he looked down at the ground in a shy manner. ''I usually eat soba. I can make things other than that though. Do you have a preference of what I make?"

''Not really. As long as it's edible and food then I'm fine―unless it's sweets. Then, yes,'' he sighed softly, ''I kind of want some now.''

''That doesn't give me an idea on what you want to eat,'' Kanda rolled his eyes while Allen went back to clinging to his sleeve, gripping it with his index finger and thumb. The bluenette flicked the other's pale forehead, eyes shining brightly in the light.

After deciding to make something that could accommodate to both of their tastes, two made their way to the kitchen to figure out what they could make without arguing over Kanda's strong preference of soba. Allen eventually let go of Kanda's shirt to sit down in a chair, legs pulled into his chest, he wrapped his arms around his knees while the other absentmindedly browsed through the kitchen; Kanda told the other that he wasn't willing to eat sweet things, so pretty much everything on Allen's mind was eliminated without a second glance.

''Since we aren't getting any ideas, I could try making sushi and rice balls…'' Kanda offered. He had turned around to face Allen, but wasn't gaining the other's attention. The whitette still seemed embarrassed about what had happened not even five minutes ago. ''I'll need your help in making the rice balls though. I'm not going to make the entire thing myself, just so you and I could both eat.''

''But I thought we were going to make cupcakes!'' Allen finally looked up, eyes shining brightly with tears.

''Do not give me that look...''

 **XXX**

After helping Kanda make lunch, Allen had sat back down while Kanda finished fixing up their meal. He rested his head against his knees, closing his eyes and within seconds the whitette was asleep. The soft sound of glass and silverware clinking had lulled him to sleep. Well, he tried to sleep, but Kanda poked him in the side with his index finger, making the smaller male jump and almost fall from the chair he was somehow still sitting in.

''If you're tired try eating then you can get a nap in,'' Kanda scolded, sitting down next to the whitette who kept his feet on the chair rather than letting them hang.

Allen bit into one of the rice balls he was given, eyes half-lidded and slowly closing while he chewed.

''Don't eat and sleep, idiot,'' he rolled his eyes.

''Shut up. I'm both hungry and tired―especially after you prodded me with your fingers. I swear I died in that room because of you,'' Allen responded before shoving the remainder of his rice ball into his mouth along with the others he was given.

''Glutton.''

''I like food, hush.''

''You're pretty much done with all of your food. You just shoved it all in there―''

''Are you going to eat yours?" He opened his silver eyes, smirking with satisfaction.

Kanda placed his own set of rice balls onto Allen's plate. ''I'm not going to eat them after what I just saw.''

''It's good food. Don't judge me. I haven't eaten until now so I'll eat about anything,'' he munched on another rice ball he had pushed into his mouth.

Kanda began eating his sushi, knowing that if given the chance, Allen would eat his as well.

''So what am I actually doing here in your apartment?''

''Recovering and adapting. Let's just hope you really don't die though,'' he huffed, grabbing onto Allen's now empty plate. The whitette's face looked like a chipmunk with his protruding cheeks. ''It'd be a shame and I'd be on the lookout for more possible pack members. You're our only Omega.''

''I'm taking a nap then. Care to join Mr. stick up my ass?" He leaned against the chair, yawning now that his mouth was clear of any trace of food, supporting the fact that he'd eaten.

''I should have you brush your damn teeth before doing that. God. When I was sleeping in my bed, you'd roll over and breathe in my damn face.''

Allen put a hand to his face, eyes wide. He exhaled a few times before turning to the other male. ''My breath doesn't smell. You have problems.''

Kanda rolled his eyes, placing a container full of tic-tacs onto the table for the other. ''Shove a few of those into your mouth before you continue your sleep marathon.'' He stood, finished, throwing the plastic plates into the trash. He mostly used paper or plastic plates to save him time cleaning. He would clean his dishes a few times a week to keep them from collecting dust.

Allen watched the other stride across, into the hall and over to his room.

''Well this'll be fun, won't it?"

 **XXX**

 _ **A/N: So I finally finished it. I wanted them to eat sushi and rice balls, but then I was like ehhhh. If anything doesn't seem to fit it's because I went back in and edited and changed a few things since I didn't like the way I phrased certain things in certain places.**_

 _ **Also, expect me to post a circus Fanfiction sometime soon. I'm working on a shit-ton of other Fanfictions as you all can see. I'm pretty much rewriting all of my stories except for my one-shots. Memories will be redone and possibly will go into the Yullen category now instead of it being Seraph. I have not touched Seraph of The End for a while so I may either drop it or work on it, but for a different community.**_

 _ **Expect a few chapters of SAO sometime in February. Possibly in the beginning.**_

 _ **This chapter is a total of : 5,400 words without both Author Notes.**_


End file.
